Quirk!
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: Back in her current time the priestess has come to recognize the world around her, a world full of super humans with powers called quirks, hell even she has one. But with her cousin coming with a group of friends will the young woman come to understand the quirk she has as she gets drafted into the mess of class 1A...hey who's the guy with the purple hair?
1. Chapter 1

**So wanna know why I decided to make this story? The answer is simple!**

**I Have No Idea!**

**Will this flop?**

**Most likely but here we go regardless!**

**I do not own anything!**

**REVIEWS are life blood**

**Pray with me that I can make a decent story out of this!**

* * *

Chapter one: Trash

"Wait...you're going where?" the huddled group of students swarmed a desk as a boy with wild unkempt green hair, he blinked wildly, a boyishly handsome grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "I-I am gonna a go and visit my cousin at her shrine. She had been sick for sometime and...well she's better now! So I thought that I would go down there and see her! Besides her shrine is doing some kind of demonstration!" He spoke to the group of kids around him as he thought about the adventure that would unfold while going to his cousins! Kagome had always been out-going and fun to be around but then she had gotten sick and he was unable to go and visit for the longest time. He had worried about her, even if they kept in touch and had conversed on the phone almost weekly when she was well enough. Besides All Might she had been a driving force behind him wanting to get into UA.

"Dude that's pretty cool, mind if we come with you?" A male with spiky red hair asked before everyone else joined in. "Well sure, I am sure they wouldn't mind all the the extra people coming! I'll call aunt Kimiko and let her know, we can even camp in the forest out behind the shrine and make it a great big thing." Izuku stated while everyone else cheered.

"Wait Midoriya, are you sure she will not have the issue? Our whole class is a lot of people to put up with for a trip like this!" Iida stated, the ever present buzz kill. The class rep continued on while everyone else was complaining considering they had some free time and a trip to a shrine would be educational! All the while Izuku pulled out his phone to message his cousin.

**_'Gome, you think aunt Kimiko would mind if my homeroom class came to the shrine?'_**

Sending it he waited for a response, trying to calm down Kirishima and Iida while the girls talked about what they would bring. Some talked about gifts to the shrine as a thank you, donations were always an ideal thing to bring!

The ringing of a phone brought the class to complete silence as Izuku dug into his pocket and produced his phone. "Ah it's Gome" he announced before answering it, talking quickly before grinning from ear to ear! "She said it's fine!" and just like that the whole class erupted in cheers!

"Quiet down" a male voice from the front of the class commanded, all eyes turning to look at their rather lazy teacher as he napped on the floor. "You woke me up from my nap" he commented while slowly crawling out of the yellow sleeping bag. "Now while on break, remember, you are students at UA and are held up to a different standard. Do not get into any trouble remember you are all being under watch. Now get out of here!" Aiwaza stated before waving his hand in dismissal.

The rest of the class made plans to meet up at the front gates the next morning to travel to the Sunset Shrine and enjoy the learning demonstration given by the current shrine maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, another chapter!**

**Reviews are loved and ****appreciated**

**Heads up this story will not be Kagome x Deku... I might make another story that is just straight that!**

**Chapters will be short. Not a lot of time to write a lot at this time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: On the way

The next morning had rolled around faster than any of the kids had expected, just like they had all planned the students of class 1-A met at the front gates of the school. It was early in the morning, the sun had barely risen above the horizon when they set out on this adventure. Iida had taken charge of gathering everyone and making sure no one was left behind as a rather large charter bus rounded the corner.

"Who ordered the bus?" a voice from the back piped up as all eyes turned to the luxury bus stop in front of them, the doors opening up to reveal none other than Momo Yaoyorozu. Looking fresh faced and happy as ever. "Morning all, when I told mommy that we were going on a trip she said we should ride in style being young heroes and all!" There was a squeal from the girls as they pushed past all the males and piled into the bus, thanking Momo for her generosity.

"Where is Midoriya?" Iida asked while the rest of the males shouldered their bags and began to enter the bus after all the girls. "How are we supposed to go to his cousins shrine without him?" Being the prepared male that he was he scanned the area looking for the messy green haired teen. "Don't worry so much Iida he will be here" Kaminari stated while hanging on the last step of the bus, his perverted side kick clinging to his side. "Yeah, I wondered what his cousin looks like!" he whispered to Kaminari with a lustful gaze his mind imagining all kinds of things. Things that would make anyone blush.

"We have a schedule to keep!" Iida exclaimed while starting an argument with them, never noticing the silhouettes of two people walking up to the group.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOUR EYES!" the famous shout of a very irritated Bakugo echoed from the confines of the bus. His explosive temper nothing new, most of everyone around had simply gotten use to it and ignored him.

"No one told you it was a mandatory trip Bakugo you are more than welcome to leave at any time" the calm voice of their resident icy-hot spoke up only to ensue more argument from the blonde boy.

"H-hey Iida, what's going on?" Izuku spoke up from behind the taller male, wondering what on earth could of set off Bakugo this early in the morning.

"Ah there you are Midoriya, ah, Shinsou are you coming along as well?"

The tall purple haired male with a perpetual look of exhaustion on his face nodded his head. "Yeah Midoriya messaged me last night and wondered if I wanted to tag along to visit his cousin. Didn't know it was such school field tip." He teased before lifting his hand up and ruffling Izuku's hair.

"Of course the more the better, now lets load up so we keep the schedule!"


End file.
